Because Namine's a Girl, a Girl Roxas Can't Love
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: The camera flashed, taking a perfect shot of her innocent face as she turned his way. He looked up from the camera and gaped at her. [Roxas and Namine R&R Pls No flames!]
1. Meeting You

Roxas and Hayner raced down station heights, carrying some soda and snacks. "If we don't get to the usual spot in time," Hayner panted, "Olette's gonna kill me!" He sped up, but his skateboard ran over a rock and caused him to bounce off of it. The soda he was carrying fell and exploded, showering him with its acid-like fluids. "Awww! Oh, great!" he groaned.

Roxas grinned and stopped his skateboard. Putting down his other stuff and taking out his camera, he peered through the 'window' and said, "Say Cheese!" He clicked the button to take a picture, but instead caught that of a bleached-blonde girl walking by. The camera flashed, taking a perfect shot of her innocent face as she turned his way. He looked up from the camera and gaped at her.

**_I just can't understand the ways of all the men and their mistakes._**

The petite girl looked at him and then at Hayner. Realizing the situation, she turned back to Roxas again and blushed in embarassment. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized, bowing a bit, "I didn't know- That was rude of me!"

Roxas smiled. "Hey, it's no big deal."

Hayner got up and laughed. "Yeah! In fact, you saved me from rep-danger there. Thanks a ton, umm..." He frowned, realizing that he didn't have her name. "Uhh..."

Namine giggled and smiled. "Namine."

Hayner got his own smile back and replied, "I'm Hayner." Realizing that Roxas was still too stunned to talk, he spoke for him. "And this lovestruck goof here is Roxas."

The word lovestruck snapped Roxas out of his daze and caused him to blush deeply. "Hayner!" he whined quietly.

Namine blushed a bit again and nodded. "Nice to meet you both. And, again, I am very sorry about that." She giggled and left hastily.

**_You give them all your heart and then they rip it all away._**

Hayner looked at Roxas's awed expression, for his friend had his eyes fixed on the girl the whole time, even when she walked away. "Interested in someone, are we?" he teased.

Roxas glared at him. "Am not!" He put away his camera and picked up the snacks and sodas. "C'mon! We're already late as it is!" He rode on his skateboard and sped away, Hayner following close behind. He looked back a second, curious of his new companion. _I wonder where she's from?_

_

* * *

_

"Hayner!" Olette scolded, "Where were you and Roxas?! Pence and I were starving waiting for you two to get here!" 

Hayner, who was sitting on the floor, exhausted, rolled his eyes and lazily said, "I fell off my skateboard and Roxas wanted to take a picture of me." He smirked. "But he took a picture of this really cute GIRL instead."

Roxas looked at him and argued, "It was an accident! She just came in front of the camera and...yeah..."

Pence smiled. "That's great, Roxas!" he exclaimed, "You're actually getting into the moments of today!" He gave Roxas a thumbs up and whispered, "So what's her name?"

Roxas frowned. "First of all, I have no interest in her! I just met her. And second, her name is-"

**_It showed me how much you loved me and how our love was meant to be._**

The entrance curtains flapped open and a familiar blonde walked inside quietly. Her bright blue eyes focused on the group of teens in front of her and her rose-pink lips parted to speak. "Oops...hehe. Hello there." She grinned and placed her hands behind her back. "Sorry about barging in like that. I was curious of what was in here."

"...Namine..." Roxas muttered, staring at her.

Namine's gaze landed on Roxas and she smiled fondly at him. "Oh, hello, Roxas."

**_And I believed in you. I thought that you would set me free._**

"Namine!" Hayner called, "How'd you end up all they way in here? Lookin' for something? Or..." He looked at Roxas intensely. "SomeONE?" He gave her a toothy grin.

Olette glared at him. "Hayner..." she warned.

Namine nodded. "I was supposed to meet a guy named...um..." She held her chin, pondering. "A-Axel, was it? Yes, Axel. He's my escort in Twilight Town. My parents told me to meet him at Tram Common, but it appears as though I have lost my way."

Olette gave her a friendly smile. "Namine, my name's Olette. If you're looking for Tram Common, go ask ROXAS to take you there."

Roxas coughed. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah!" Pence joined in, "Axel's one of his closest of close friends! Hey, I'm Pence."

"WHAT?!" Roxas repeated.

Namine looked at Olette and Pence. "Olette...Pence. Nice to meet you. And thank you for your help." She turned to Roxas. "Do you mind taking me to Axel, Roxas? I'd really appreciate it!"

Roxas looked at his other friends, then at her. Sighing, he nodded. "No problem," he told her.

**_You should've just told me the truth- that I wasn't the girl for you._**

**_Still, I didn't have a clue 'cause my heart depended on you._**

Namine smiled and walked beside him. "Thanks, Roxas."

The trio watched the two disappear behind the curtains and smirked. "That was a great way to set them up," Olette commented, "Those two make a really cute couple."

* * *

"So...are you new around here?" Roxas asked a bit nervously. 

Namine nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here from Destiny Islands...where my cousin Kairi lives. I miss her already, but I have a feeling that I'm going to have a good time here."

**_Though I say I hate you now..._**

**_Though I shout and curse you out..._**

Roxas finally eased himself and smiled at her. "That's a good thing to know." He looked ahead and saw a tall male with incredibly spiky red hair. "Hey, Axel!"

The red-head turned around and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey there, Roxas! Whoa! Who's the blonde girl? A new girlfriend you never told me about?" He smiled slyly at the skater and walked over to him. "Who knew you were the secretive type?"

Roxas punched him on the arm playfully. "Shut up. Axel, this is Namine. Namine, Axel- the guy with the crazy hairdo and makeup."

Axel scowled. "Hey! My hair is not crazy! And I do not wear makeup!"

Namine laughed and approached Axel. "Hello, Axel. I'm Namine. You know, the daughter you're supposed to escort around Twilight Town in the first day?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Oh...yeah," he uttered, "I almost forgot why I was here. Man..."

**_I'll always have love for you because I am a girl._**

"Well," Roxas looked around, "If I'm finished here, I'll be going now. I have a lot of things to do." He turned to leave. "See ya, Namine." In his haste, he didn't notice that the star-pendant necklace he kept under his shirt had fallen from his neck. He passed the Moggle Shop and ran up the slope leading to Station Heights.

Namine, on the other hand, noticed the fallen accessory and picked it up. "Oh..."

"Well, see ya," Axel yawned and started to walk away.

Namine turned to him and squeaked, "What?! But you're my escort! You can't leave until the end of the day!"

Axel looked at her, swaggering. "Look, Namine..." He sighed and took out a map. "If you ever get lost, use this." After handing the material to her, he left as well.

Namine shook her head in dismay._ How irresponsible. _She then looked up at the skies. "It's getting late," she told herself, "But I need to give this back to him." She went back to the usual spot and asked Olette, "Do you know where Roxas is?"

Olette shrugged. "Probably in his condo. You know, the tall building just next to this one. It's not very far, so don't worry about anything."

"Alright, thanks!" Namine bid them a goodbye and went out to find Roxas. She didn't even run for ten minutes when she came across a yellow building. She looked up at the window and saw a familiar boy looking out of it. _Roxas! _She opened the door below and entered the building.

**_And so the men believe in girls. Get sick of you and would I know that is no lie._**

Roxas looked out into the bright orange sunset and breathed peacefully. He then looked at the picture of Namine, that he had just developed a while ago, next to his bed. _I wonder what she's doing right now_? He heard a knock from his door and went to open it. To his surprise, it was the very person he was thinking about. "Namine?"

Namine held his necklace close to her chest and nodded. "Hello again, Roxas. I just wanted to give this back to you. You dropped it back in Tram Common." She held out the necklace timidly.

Roxas smiled. "Would you...mind holding onto it for me a while?"

Namine looked at him. "A-are you sure? I mean, this must be very precious to you!"

**_I gave my all, still I just cry. Never again will I be fooled to give my all when nothing's true._**

"It is," Roxas admitted, "I've had it ever since I was young."

Namine shook her head. "Then I have no right to keep it. This has your memories in it. Proof of your existence."

"And I want to share them with you."

Namine gasped and blushed, looking at him. "..."

Roxas blushed as well. "Well, since...uh...y'know..." he stuttered, "You're a good friend and all."

Namine giggled. "But we only met today." She then noticed the camera on his bed and smiled. "Cheese!" she said playfully and made a pose. She laughed at herself.

**_I won't be played again. That I will fall in love again._**

Roxas grabbed his camera. "No! No! That was good! Do that pose again!"

"Umm...okay...?" Namine made her playful "tada" pose excitedly and laughed when the camera flashed and took her image. "How was that?"

"It was great!" Roxas stated and stretched to relieve the stiffness of his body. "Uh-oh. It looks like I've kept you. Sorry about that."

"It's no trouble," Namine assured him, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas. Bye!" She waved at him and ran down the stairs.

Roxas was daydreaming again, until he came back to reality and called out, "Wait, Namine! Where do you-" The door below closed, and he knew that she had gone. "Oh, well... Maybe some other time then."


	2. Our Day

Hayner, Pence, and Olette met in the alley and looked around for their missing member. "Where's Roxas?" Hayner asked, "He should've been here by now."

"That's really strange," Olette added.

"Roxas!" Namine's voice screamed.

The three turned their heads towards Station Heights and ran towards it. When they got there, they were surprised to see Roxas holding Namine in place on a skateboard. "...!!"

The two didn't seem to notice them for Roxas kept her there. "Don't be scared," he told her, "I'm right here."

Namine quivered and felt as though her legs would pull away from her as the skateboard beneath her feet rolled around uneasily. "A-are you sure?" she asked nervously, "Becuase, Roxas, I'M not so sure..."

**_You should've just told me the truth- that I wasn't the girl for you. _**

**_Still, I didn't have a clue...my heart depended on you._**

"Just trust me," Roxas urged and ran down the small slope. "C'mon, Namine! Just kick the ground and off you go!" He waved his hand at her.

Namine hesitated, but then did as she was told. _I hope my helmet will actually help! _She screamed her life out as she rolled down the slope. As she expected, her legs wobbled and she lost balance in no time. "Aaah!" she cried as she fell. She closed her eyes tightly.

"NAMINE!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette gasped.

Roxas, with all his will power, leapt and made his greatest jump. Luckily, he caught her just in time. "Phew," he breathed with rlief, "That was close. Are you all right?"

Namine finally opened her eyes and nodded weakly. "Y-yeah..." She felt her rapid heartbeat and forced herself to relax.

"Roxas!" Olette cried as she and the other two boys ran down to him and Namine.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hayner shouted.

"Namine could've gotten hurt!" Pence pointed out strictly, "Think about these things some more, Roxas!"

Roxas looked at his friends fearfully. "W-wait! You guys got it all wrong..."

Namine pulled away from his arms and said, "Hold on, don't accuse Roxas of my endangerment. I asked him to teach me how to ride the skateboard. It seems, though, that I'm not cut out for it." She smiled and handed the helmet she was wearing back to Roxas. "Thanks anyway."

**_Though I say I hate you now..._**

**_Though I shout and curse you out..._**

Roxas shrugged and tucked the helmet under his arm. "It's okay."

The other three calmed down and smiled. "So," Hayner started, "I see you two have become fast friends."

"It seems so," Namine agreed, failing to see Roxas's reddening face. "Roxas even plans on taking me to Sunset Hill. He says that it's the most beautiful place in Twilight Town!" She held Roxas's necklace, which rested around her neck, and smiled. "I can't wait!"

Roxas was blushing like crazy now. "Uh..hehe..." He was at loss for words.

"Ooooh!" the three sang childishly, "Roxasss!"

Roxas glared at them and they laughed. "Stop that!"

"Fine, fine!" Hayner waved, "We'll stop. Well then, I guess we'll be leaving you two alone for a while." He gestured Olette and Pence to follow him and they headed off to the Sandlot.

"So," Roxas said after a short silence, "Ready to go to Sunset Hill, Namine?"

Namine hid a blush and nodded. "Sure."

**_I'll always have love for you because I am a girl._**

**_

* * *

_**

Roxas bought two tickets and ran over to Namine, who was sitting on a bench patiently. "Here," he said, giving her a ticket. 

"Thanks," she said as she took it. She then thought up of something. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Sunset Hill like? Is it really the most beautiful place in Twilight Town?"

Roxas took a small pause. "Well... Yeah, I guess it is. I mean, when looking out into the horizon and just staring at the sunset... You'll forget all your troubles and just...fade." He laughed. "I don't know how to explian how I feel when I get there. It's just- pure serenity."

Namine looked down. "I see." _He's so admirable._

"Oh, hey- the train is here." Roxas stood up and Namine followed suit. "C'mon!" He ran to the door and jumped inside. "Hurry up, Namine! You'll miss the ride!"

Namine did her best to run quickly, but her blue sandals weren't helping at all. The doors started to close and she panicked. "Oh, no!"

"Hurry!" Roxas urged, holding out his hand.

Namine ran as fast as she could and jumped. She grasped Roxas's hand, but was still a distant from the closing doors. "Roxas!"

Roxas quickly pulled her in and the doors shut them inside. "Made it," he sighed. A faint shade of pink spread across his face when he realized that she was on top of him. "Uhh...hey, are you okay?"

Namine realized this too and quickly stood up. "I-I'm sorry!" She helped him up. "I've been nothing but trouble to you, Roxas. I feel so awful for it." She looked at him apologetically.

"Hey, it's not a problem," Roxas shrugged, "I'm happy to spend time with you, Namine. For some reason, I feel happier being with you. I feel like I can actually be myself."

Namine smiled at him, thankful of his reply. "Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas nodded and noticed that people were looking at them with knowing expressions. He hid his face by quickly looking out of the window. "We're almost there!"

"That fast?" Namine asked, holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, Sunset Hill's not very far." He felt the train stop and the doors open. "Time to get off, Namine." He ran out and Namine followed him. Due to his clumsy run, Roxas bumped into an unpleasant person. "Seifer?!"

The elder blonde smirked and pushed Roxas to the floor. "Chickenwuss!" he laughed, "What're you doing here?!"

Roxas glared scornfully at him. "Why you-"

"Roxas!" Namine cried, "Are you okay?" She knelt down to help him.

"Awwwww," Seifer taunted, "You're gonna have your girlfriend fight your battles for you, blondie?" He grabbed Namine's wrist and threw her to the floor as well. "Outta my way, girly!"

Namine yelped in pain as she scraped her exposed flesh. She sat up and winced at the sting on her left arm. "Hey!" she hissed at Seifer.

"Silence!" Fuu said, stepping in.

Roxas stood up and clenched his fists. "Leave Namine out of this, Seifer! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're gonna get hurt badly, y'know!" Rai threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"Go! Go!" Vivi cheered.

"My, my!" Seifer said sarcastically, "It seems as though our piglet is turning into a hog. It's time to show him his place!" he balled a fist and brought it down- towards Roxas.

Namine reacted quickly and stood up. "Stop it!" she cried as she ran past Fuu and pushed Seifer away. She took Roxas's hand and pulled him out of the brawl, both running as fast as their legs were able to carry them.

Seifer staggered backwards and hit his head on a railing, falling unconscious. "SEIFER!" his group choked in shock of his fall and went to his aid.

* * *

Roxas and Namine were behind a wall, catching their breath. "Hey...thanks," Roxas panted. 

"No prob...lem!" Namine hissed as the wound on her arm intesnified. She looked at it and blew on it to ease the pain. "Owowowow!"

Roxas gently took her arm and inspected it. "Ouch." He went to the fountain and took a piece of cloth out from his pocket. He then placed it in the running water and went back to the female blonde. "Here, this should help a bit." He stroked her wound carefully and then dried it off. He then took out another piece of cloth and wrapped it around her arm. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks...again," Namine giggled.

Roxas stood up and helped her to her feet. "We're almost to the hill. Are you okay to keep going?"

Namine grinned. "You know it!" She brushed some dirt off of her milky white dress and ran ahead of him. "I'll race you!"

Roxas ran after her, laughing, "You're cheating, Namine!"

Namine, surprisingly, made it to the top of the hill first and danced around happily. "Yay!" she squealed, "I beat Roxas! Hehe!"

Roxas arrived after she did and huffed. "Yeah, because I LET you be first."

"Oh, don't be jealous!" Namine sneered and ran to the fence. "Wow!" she gasped, looking at the wonderous view, "It's so beautiful!"

Roxas walked over to join her. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you then." She laughed softly. "I wanted to see it for myself. And now I have."

Roxas looked at her. _The orange outline on her body makes her look so beautiful... No. It's still too fast. _He looked away and sighed. "Yeah..."

Namine focused her gaze at him. "Is something wrong?"

Roxas looked at her. Blue fixed blue. He didn't leave eye contact with her and replied solemnly, "No...it's nothing. My back still hurts a bit from that fall."

"Well then, we should head home."

Roxas, feeling slightly uncomfortable and guilty, nodded. "Yeah...sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize," Namine told him, "It's not your fault you got hurt. It's Seifer's. And I don't wanna make it worse."

Roxas forced a smile as he and Namine headed back for the train.

* * *

When the two arrived back at Station Heights, it was raining like crazy. Namine shivered as she stepped back to stay under the roof. "Wait here," Roxas whispered and went back into the building. 

Namine nodded and watched as a man took a woman's hand and shared his umbrella with her, his arms around her shoulders. She blushed._ Would...HE do that to me?_

Roxas came back with an umbrella. "Hey, ready to go?" He handed her the umbrella and smiled.

Namine opened the umbrella and attempted to share it with him. "Thank-" When she saw him opening another umbrella for himself, she let out a quiet, "Ugh," and walked away, throwing her own umbrella to the wet grounds. _Fool._

**_I loved you so, now you leave me in the cold. I burned this way._**

Roxas finally got his umbrella opened and rushed after her. "Namine, wait!" He touched her shoulder and she pulled away angrily. "Hey, what's wrong? Namine?" She ignored him. Realizing that she was getting wet, he placed his arms around her and pulled her to him, warming her up with his body heat. "You okay?"

Namine mentally cheered and cherished his embrace. "Yes," she answered him happily, blushing a bit.

"Look at you!" Roxas chastised gently, "You're all wet. You're gonna have to dry off at my place for a while."

"B-but-"

"No buts." Roxas walked quickly, havng a firm grip of Namine and finally arrived the the Condominium Building. He opened the door and made both of them rush up to his room. When they got inside, he closed his umbrella and went directly to his bedroom. "You can sit on the couch," he said.

Namine obeyed and took a seat. Curious of what was taking him so long, she tiptoed to his bedroom and took a peek through the crack of his door. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of him drying himself off with his shirt off. She blushed and continued to watch. _His chest is so...so...well-toned! _When he was done and had put his shirt back on, she ran back to the living room and sat down on the couch, pretending to be innocent. _Oh my goodness!_

**_I thought that you only loved me. Into the night, I'll pray that you're all right._**

Roxas came out with a dry towel and threw it over to her. "Use this," he said.

Namine threw the towel over her head to hide her bright red face. "Thanks," she mumbled and started to pat her head.

Lightning struck and the the room turned pitch black. Roxas attempted to turn the lights back on, but no luck. "The power's out," he informed her.

**_You hurt me so. I just can't let you go..._**


	3. The Day You Left Me

Many hours passed, all slient. Namine could hardly see a thing and said, "This is awful. Now what?! How am I going to get home? It's already six in the evening!"

Roxas thought for a moment. "It's hard to say..." he looked out of the window. "The rain's coming down pretty hard." He sat on another couch.

Namine sighed and looked down at the ground. "R-Roxas?" she whimpered timidly.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked back, his body tensing for some reason.

Namine stood up and followed his voice. "Where are you?" she asked, reaching out to feel for him. She touched something smooth and warm and bcaressed it.

"You found me," Roxas laughed and took her hand. "That's my face you're touching."

Namine smiled a bit and leaned down. Her breath mingled above his and she was able to hear his heartbeat beating with hers. _This is a bit too fast, but... _She brought her soft lips on his in a kiss. _I don't care._

Roxas was shocked and caught off guard by her sudden actions, but knew that he felt the same passion she did. He returned the kiss, placing his hands on her slender waist. Their kisses were butterfly kisses and he hated it. He cupped her cheek and licked her lower lip for entry. Quiet and subtle, he switched sides with his partner- her on the couch and him on top.

Namine blushed, but didn't notice their change in position since her eyes were closed. She accepted his quiet permission and parted her bruised lips. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and gasped a bit as her own tongue danced with his. "Roxas..." she whispered.

The way his name rolled off her tongue made Roxas want to please her even more. They rolled to the floor and he pinned her down, kissing her mercilessly. He stroked her curves and ran his fingers down her silky blonde hair as he explored every inch of her mouth. "N-Namine..." he breathed in between kisses, "Do you...think...this is a...mistake?"

Namine pulled away from him slightly and replied, "Strangely...no." She went back to kissing him and ran her hands through his spikes, smiling.

"I love you," she heard him say.

Their kiss was broken when the lights turned back on and exposed their actions. They became conscious and pulled away from each other shyly, both blushing and sweating. Their breaths were heavy, too. They slowly turned towards each other, their lips shimmering.

"..." Roxas looked down guiltily. "Namine..." he started darkly.

Namine looked down as well, guilty herself. "Roxas...I..."

"Thank you."

Namine looked at him, surprised at his answer. "What?"

"I want to thank you," Roxas continued, "For letting me feel this way. I've never had these emotions before. But ever since the day when I took that picture of you and saw your face... I felt it all."

Namine smiled. "Same here."

"Hey Roxas," a familiar voice called through the door. "You in there? I was-" The door opened to reveal a very shocked Axel. From their state of appearance, he was able to tell what they had done. "Oh..." He bowed his head and walked away sadly.

"Axel!" Roxas called, but he was too late.

Namine simply giggled. "My, I heard of those rumors, but who knew they were true?"

Roxas looked at her curiously. "Rumors? What rumors?"

Namine continued giggling and looked at her hands resting on her lap. "I heard sayings that a certain red-head had a crush on a bleached blonde."

"Oh...I see." Roxas remembered his camera and picked it up. He then focused it on Namine. "Say Cheese, Namine!" He clicked on the button, but it didn't take a picture. "I'll go get more film."

"No, let me get it for you." Namine stood up and ran into his closet filled with things specifically for skateboards and cameras. She searched the upper shelf for the film. "Hmmmm," she hummed, bititng her tongue.

Roxas called from the living room, "Careful with some of the chemicals in there!"

Namine didn't hear him and spotted the box with films. "Aha!" She reached for it, tiptoeing, and accidentally knocked over a bottle. Its cap came lose and its toxic liquid spilled on her horrified face. Some of the liquid got into her eyes and it felt like fire. Placing her hands on her face, she staggered backwards, knocking down everything around her. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed in agony and fell to the floor, screaming and crying.

"Namine!" Roxas ran to her and gasped. "Oh, no!" He quickly picked up his phone and called the hospital. "Hello, my friend Namine- her eyes are..."

* * *

"Nooo!" Namine sobbed, covering her eyes as she entered the emergency room, "It hurts so much! Please, help me!!" 

As the doors closed, Roxas held his head in his hands._ This is all my fault! _Seeing no ther choice, he went back to his condo and sat in his desk. He looked at the empty bottle of which Namine had spilled and threw it to the wall angrily. "Damn!" he cursed, nearly breaking into tears, "If it weren't for all this suff...these...POISNOUS THINGS..." He gritted his teeth. "She'd be all right!"

"Roxas?" Axel's voice drifted into the room.

Roxas looked up from his desk and made contact with his best friend's emerald orbs. "Yeah?"

Axel looked away, averting the blonde's gaze. "I heard about Namine and I just wanted to say... I'm sorry, dude." He sighed.

Roxas shook his head and went back to looking at his desk. "Being sorry won't do a thing," he replied coldly and stood up. "But doing something...WILL." He pushed in his chair and left.

Axel was surprised at Roxas's cold response. He had never known Roxas to be like that, ever since childhood. He bit his lip and left as well, closing the door behind him.

Roxas stomped down the Sandlot, headed for the hospital. As he walked, a certain group noticed his presence and went over to him. "Chickenwuss!" Seifer laughed and grabbed him by the collar. "What're you doing around MY turf, eh?"

Roxas shot him an icy glare. "Get your hands off me," he growled.

"Pathetic," Fuu commented, folding her arms.

"You're all talk, y'know?" Rai snorted.

"You're weaker than Seifer, too!" Vivi added, "So don't pick a fight with him!"

Roxas stayed silent and looked at Seifer's hold on his collar. "..."

Seifer huffed. "Hmph! He's so scared that he won't even talk!" With a blink of an eye, his arm was twisted and he was thrown to the ground. He grunted as he landed. "Oof!" As expected, the rest of his gang went over to help him.

"Don't EVER get in my way again!" Roxas warned and continued his walk to the hospital. A few minutes later, he arrived at the hospital and ran inside. He then went to the counter and demanded, "Tell me the room of Namine! I don't know her last name, but she's a patient who got her eyes poured with toxic stuff!"

The attendant flinched at the teen's rash tone and stammered, "S-s-sorry...sir, but you're unable to see Namine."

Roxas's eyes flared. "Why not?!"

The man cowered. "Sh-she's still in the emergency room! Her results w-will arrive tomorrow... You should be able to see her b-b-by then!" He took a folder and placed it in front of his face.

"Grrrr...Arrrggghhh!" Roxas cluthched his hair in his frustration and left. He ran down Tram Common and sat on the stairs, angry with himself. "No! No! No!" He pounded his fist on the wall continuously. "This is all my fault! If only I had gotten that film..."

Hayner, who had been looking for Roxas for hours found him on the stairs. "Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas, who was obviously not in a good mood, glared at him. "What?!"

Hayner stopped. "Uh...I heard about Namine...and-"

"You're sorry!" Roxas cut him off harshly, "I know, I've heard- and I don't freakin' care! It's not going to do anything just saying the same things over and over again! Arrrghh!" He rolled his eyes and ran back to his condo, turning in for the night.

Hayner was shocked and petrified. _Was that...Roxas?! _

_

* * *

_

Roxas sat in his bed, casual clothes on and ready to go. It was nine in the morning and he was anxious. "That's it, I'm gone!" He stood up and left for the hospital. On the way, he came across Hayner, Pence, and Olette. he looked at them and they looked back at him, fear and sadness in their eyes. 

"..."

"About yesterday..." Roxas tried.

"It's all right," Pence interrupted him, "We understand. You were stressed out about Namine and just needed some space. No need to apologize."

"But if that was your angry side..." Olette muttered.

"...Then we don't want to get to that side," Hayner finished and grinned. "All's forgiven! Go and see Namine!"

Roxas smiled at them. "Thanks you guys," he said and ran off. He reached the hospital and came across the same attendant. "Where's Namine?"

The attendant quickly looked over his papers and said, "2nd floor- Room 206!"

Roxas ran up the stairs and searched for the room. As soon as he found it, he quietly stepped inside and breathed with relief when he saw Namine sleeping in bed, her eyes closed. "Namine..."

Namine stirred, but still didn't open her eyes. "Roxas? Is that...you?"

Roxas went over to her and held her hand. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Namine? How are your eyes?"

Namine's face saddened. "Roxas..."

"Huh?" Roxas looked up to look at her face.

Namine slowly opened her eyes, and heard the boy next to her gasp. Her eyes were completely grey and her pupils were no longer visible. "I'm...blind," she admitted sadly.

Roxas squeezed her hand as tears fell from his face. "I'm so sorry..." he sobbed.

Namine stared off into space. "W-what for?"

"It's my fault that you're like this. If only...that had been me in there...you wouldn't have been..." He shook his head in dismay. "I'm just a careless idiot!"

Namine let her own tears flow down her cheeks and sighed. "It's not your fault, Roxas. Don't blame yourself for this." She felt his hold on her hand let go and started to get worried. "Roxas?!"

Roxas didn't reply. He walked out of her room. "Goodbye..." he whispered as he left.

Namine sat up and cried, "Roxas! Please, dont go!" She weeped. "I'm begging you! Please!!" She received no reply and clutched her blankets. "Roxas..." _You left me alone...and just when I thought... _She bit her lower lip and shuddered. _...I had finally found you..._


	4. Our Departure

Roxas looked at the first photo that he took of Namine. His expression was dark and sad. He shook his head and tore the picture in half. He then stood up from his bed and left his condo yet once again. Only this time, he left with a luggage and a new dog.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Namine stayed in her hospital bed, wondering where a certain skater was. _He hasn't visited me once! _Her expression saddened. She heard the door open and looked up. "..." 

"Namine," a nurse said, "It looks like you're given a second chance."

"A second chance?!" Namine repeated.

"Yes," the nurse replied happily, "Apparently, someone was kind enough to donate their own eyes to you. The person would not tell their name though. Would you like to start surgery?"

_The sooner I get my eyes back, the sooner I get to see Roxas again! _Namine smiled and quickly said, "YES!"

The nurse helped the blonde to a wheelchair and took her to the surgery room. With some help from the other nurses, they got the petite girl onto the bed. She placed a mask on Namine's nose and mouth and murmured softly, "Just relax and drift off to sleep. This will be over soon."

"Okay," Namine nodded. She felt someone next to her and closed her eyes. As soon as the anesthesia started to take over, she felt something warm rest on her hands._ Wha_... Her mind became numb and she was no longer conscious. The warm object left its gentle touch and the two were separated...

* * *

After many hours of hard surgery, Namine awoke, but was still unable to see anything. "Is...the surgery...done?" she asked any random person. 

"Yes," a doctor replied and slowly helped her to her feet. "Now, come with me and don't let go of my hand." As he led the blonde back to her room, he met with a nurse, who was with the patient that was with Namine back during surgery. He nodded at her sadly and allowed the two to pass by each other.

Namine gasped at the slight contact and heard the person whisper something to her. Before she got a chance to ask of anything, she was quickly escorted into her room. "What-"

"Here we go!" The doctor removed the bandages from her eyes. "How is it?"

Namine opened her eyes. "It's..." Her vision was blurry at first, but they were then clear as glass. A smile came across her face when she saw all of her friends in front of her. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped happily, tears of joy seeping from her eyes.

The doctor nodded. "I'll be leaving now." He left with a smile on his face.

When Namine didn't see Roxas, her face fell. "Where's Roxas?" she asked.

Axel stepped up. "Uhh...here," he said, giving her a small piece of paper. Hayner looked at Pence and Olette and they all left the room.

Namine read through it and as she did, her body shivered. Her fingers became weak and the paper fell from her hands. _N-no... He left? _She cried uncontrollably. _Why?!_

"Let me take you back to his condo, okay?" Axel offered.

Namine nodded and left with him. The walk was very quiet until they finally arrived at the building. Axel opened the door for her and she ran up the stairs. She ran into his condo and looked around. It looked so vacant...too clean. "Roxas..." _We broke up today... You told me to meet someone better than you and be happy._

Axel slowly followed her inside and stayed by the door. "..."

Namine ended up in his bedroom and saw something ripped on his desk. She went to inspect it and found that it was her picture. The picture of her first meeting with him. She let out a small whimper and placed a hand on her mouth, tears streaming down her face. _You're just like all the other guys... _

Axel slowly went outside and closed the door.

When Namine heard the sound of it closing, she fell to her knees and sobbed freely. "What happened to when you used to tell me that you loved me?" she asked the air, an image of Roxas walking away from her coming into her mind. She sat on his bed and threw her torn picture to the floor. She cried on the soft blankets.

"Honestly," she whispered to the Roxas in her imagination, "I don't want you to be happy. What am I going to do if...if... you really forget about me?" She closed her eyes and inhaled a sharp breath. She coughed and choked out, "I'm in so much pain! More pain...than I can bare!" She clenched the blankets.

"Because..." she confessed softly, "I'm still in love with you..." She wiped her face free of some tears and went to the living room. "Goodbye...Roxas." She opened the door and closed it behind her as she made her exit.

Walking down Station Heights, Namine noticed a dog run up to the station and followed it due to her curiosity. "Roxas, why did you have to leave?" When she reached the station, she could not believe what she saw. She gasped. _Could it be?!_

A familiar spiky-haired blonde boy was wearing a black jacket and black jeans. Along to go with his dark outfit were black sunglasses. The dog ran to him and he patted its head lovingly. "Good boy," he said.

Namine lit a smile. _I know that voice anywhere! _"Roxas!" She ran to him.

Roxas looked up and appeared as though he did not recognize the voice that had just called his name. "Huh?" He stood up, his hands wandering around as though he was...

_...Blind._ Namine's eyes widened in realization. "But...how?!" Then, it occured to her. "The surgery!"

_Flashback:_

_Roxas laid down on a bed beside Namine's. He turned towards her and looked at her sadly. "Namine..." he started, but stopped himself. He simply placed his hand on hers and stroked her soft skin. _

_Namine tensed a bit, but something about the contact eased her. In no time, she was asleep. "..."_

_Roxas smiled as he was pulled away to the other side. His hand left hers and he was given his own mask. A piece of cloth covered his face, with only but a whole for his first eye to look out of. He knew its true purpose though and closed his eyes as the anesthesia took effect on his body. A few tears slipped out and fell on his bed. "Namine..." was the last thing he said before sleeping._

_End of flashback._

Namine now knew of this and shook her head in disbelief. "What he whispered to me..." she whispered to herself, "He told me..."

_Flashback:_

_Roxas walked past Namine and grinned. "Goodbye, Namine," he whispered to her ear as he departed._

_End of flashback._

Namine looked down at the male in front of her sadly. Her first love. Her first kiss given to. "Roxas..." she finally spoke to him.

Roxas now recognized her and heard something from the station. He took his dog's 'leash' and replied, "I'm sorry. But I must be going now. Pleased to meet you." He faked a smile as he left.

Namine felt as though time had stopped. Her eyes shimmered with tears and her body froze due to her shocked state. "W-what?" _Did he...forget about me?!_

As Roxas walked up the stairs of the station, his smile was replaced with a sad frown. Visible tears streamed down beneath his sunglasses and he continued walking. _There's someone I'm in love with. _His train made its stop and opened its doors. He stepped inside.

Roxas sat on one of the chairs in despair. _Although I can't be with her now, I'm still in love with her. _The train left the station with a loud clank.

Outside, Namine was still traumatized. Her right hand wandered to her neck and she touched the star-pendant necklace Roxas had given her. "Oh, Roxas..." she sniffed and let a few tears fall to the ground, "I really am still in love with you."

* * *

**Note: If some of you may have noticed, this plot was from "Because I am A Girl".**


End file.
